Phyre
Phyre is a dragon who won RandomzSunfish23901's TRUE final Vote or Die. Biography As his name describes, Phyre is an orange fire dragon with a yellow belly. He has yellow spikes going down his head, neck, back and tail. He has yellow claws on both his feet and his hands. He has two small wings with yellow webbing. He has a puff of fire at the end of his tail that, when doused, kills him. He has a maw full of razor-sharp teeth that appear like buckteeth unless he is eating or is made angry. He is able to survive fire and lava. As he has pyromania, Phyre is an avid fan of fire and heat and hangs around hot places such as coal mines, volcanoes and the sorts. When he isn't around fire, he may set things on fire with his tail or with his fire breath. However, he doesn't do it for malicious reasons. Because of this, he may get others killed or badly injured. His tail also makes it easy for him to die because once the fire is doused, he dies shortly afterwards. Because he tends to set stuff on fire, he can get himself killed by the results of the havoc he caused. He also has a short temper and can get angry easily. If angered too much, he will burn everything around him and cook the one who angered him. Afterwards, he will eat the one who angered him and calm down. If he is made angry from something else, he won't kill anyone and will just set everything around him on fire. His daredevil-like personality combined with his pyromania and his hot temper can lead to the deaths of both himself and others around him. Episodes Starring *A Burn on You *Burning Love *Hotheaded Dragon *Fight Fyre with Phyre *Burning Jealousy Featuring *Lucky Love *Water Relief *A Hairy Situation Appearances *Frier, Frier, Pants on Fire *Spark Something Off *Good Rebels *Snapped My Fingers Deaths #A Burn on You - Drowns in a pool. #Burning Love - Kills himself by dousing his tail. #Hotheaded Dragon - Tail fire is doused. #Water Relief - His whole body, except legs, are washed away by a blast of water. #A Hairy Situation - Crushed by the crowd. #Fight Fyre with Phyre - Evaporates after his tail is doused. #Spark Something Off - Blasted into the sky. #Good Rebels - Killed inside the collapse. #Snapped My Fingers - Doused by a wave. Kill Count *Fatty and Chef Meow - 1 ("A Burn on You") *Pranky - 1 ("A Burn on You") *Coconut - 1 ("A Burn on You") *Mariah - 1 ("Burning Love" along with Renee) *Puffy - 1 ("Burning Love" along with Renee) *Robo Star - 1 ("Burning Love" along with Renee) *Scoopy - 1 ("Burning Love" along with Renee) *Cuddles - 1 ("Burning Love" along with Renee) *Generic Tree Friends - 3 ("A Burn on You"), ("Burning Love" along with Renee, "Burning Jealousy" along with Spicy) *Renee - 1 ("Burning Love") *Cheesy - 1 ("Burning Jealousy") Trivia *Phyre dying when his tail is doused is based off of Charmander from Pokemon. When Charmander's tail fire is doused, it dies. *Most of Phyro's design is based off of Spyro from Spyro, the Pyro from TF2 and Charmander from Pokemon. **Phyre's body texture and shape is for Spyro, his pyromania is Pyro (albeit, the Pyro sees burning people alive as shooting them with a rainbow-shooting trumpet), and his tail fire is based off of Charmander. *Originally, Renee's personality was exactly like his. Her personality was changed and she now sets things on fire on complete accident. *Sometimes, when really angry, Phyre may breathe blue fire instead of orange. Other times, he will breathe phlogistic fire and other times he'll breathe lava. This makes messing with him more risky as his fire can be unpredictable. **Some have theorized he gets his different fire breath from certain foods he eats. However, the creator proved this wrong. *As he is a dragon, he may be friends with Skyfire. However, if they will be friends, it'll most likely be an on-off friendship. As of 9/10/15, Skyfire is now Phyre's sister, approved by both GamingDubstepGriffin101 and RandomzSunfish23901. *Before his creation, Phyre had numerous other names. The top three on the list were Flare, Phyre and Blaze before the name Phyre was chosen. *Phyre, Bun, Sluggy and Pinkie are Randomz' self-inserts and main OC's. Gallery Burnonyou.png|Phyre walking on lava Burninglove.png|Phyre dating Renee Phyre-htf.jpg Fyrephyre.png|Not a good idea for him to invite a pyrophobic over for dinner. Firebreathing.png|Phyre faces off against Spicy Burningjealousy.png|Their rivalry reignites. Category:RandomzSunfish23901's Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dragons Category:Reptiles Category:Non-existent creatures Category:Orange Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 70 Introductions